An Anomaly in Magic Highschool
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: He was the Ultimate Weapon, a sacrifice and most of all a lonely hero in a very distant past. However in modern times, what does an anomaly like him has to do? He is content of his situation of monotony but a single wish of salvation makes him act.
1. Glosarry and Terms

Since MKnR is being aired in Japan few hours from now. An Idea formulated with the help of Fujin of Shadows.

Glossary

**MAC Magic Accelerator Codes**

Magic Codes unique only to Gold Models for faster and powerful magic activation sequence however this codes are incompatible with other CADs due to its specialized nature assisting magic rather than assistance in casting which Gold Models excel at.

**MAD Magic Accelerator Device**

Objects used for empowering magic. Making it more powerful or more effective than one's tested using CAD however it offers no simplification for casting. One must know how to cast magic without assistance in order to fully utilize the true power of MAD. Only few people use this kind of device. Unlike CADs which are shaped like weapons/Tools, MACs are shaped simply like three dimensional objects such as pyramid, tetrahedron and etc.

**Magic High Schools**

An alias of high schools affiliated to the National Magic University.

Among these, the First to Third schools have a fixed quota of two hundred students who are divided into two courses, Course 1 and Course 2.

**Bloom, Weed**

The jargons that show disparity between Course 1 students and Course 2 students in the First school.

An eight petal emblem is sewn on the left chest area of the uniforms of Course 1 students but this is missing on the uniforms of Course 2 students.

**CAD**

CAD (Casting Assistance Device) is a tool that simplifies magic invocation. Inside it, magic programs are being recorded. It has many of types and forms, such as specialized types (uses up to 10 magic sequences at once), all-purpose types (uses up to 99 magic sequences at once?), etc.

**Four Leaves Technology (FLT)**

One of the CAD makers in Japan. Aside from its completed products, it was originally famous for its magic engineering parts, however, due to the development of the Silver Model and Gold Model, its popularity as a CAD maker leapt.

**Taurus Silver**

Extolled as genius engineer, developed 10-year advancement on the software of a specialized CAD model in merely a year.

**Gold Finger**

Pioneer of the Script Load which uses binary magic to the fullest in form of Gold Models which is the only CAD that can cast Binary Type Magic.

**Eidos (Form of Discreet Information)**

Originally a Greek philosophy term. In regard to modern magic study, Eidos refers to a form of information that is attached to a phenomenon, and with records of these "phenomenons" existing in the "world", it can be said that the "phenomenons" left their footprint in the world.

In regards to modern magic study, the definition of "Magic" is doing a technique that changes the Eidos, which in turn changes its true form, the "phenomenon".

**Idea (Dimension of Form of Information)**

Originally a Greek philosophy term. In regard to modern magic study, Idea refers to the platform on which Eidos are being recorded. The primary form of magic is the technique where one outputs the magic ritual on this so-called platform, Idea, and rewrite the Eidos recorded there.

**Activation Ritual**

A blueprint of magic, a program for constructing magic.

The activation ritual data is compressed and stored in the CAD, the Psion waves, flowing from the magician, is converted to a signal in accordance to the expanded data and returned to the magician.

**Psion (Thought Particle)**

A substanceless particle that comes under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, an information element that records the result of cognizance and thought.

Eidos that is the theoretical basis of modern magic and activation rituals and magic rituals that are techniques that support the foundation of modern magic are forms of information constructed with Psion.

**Pushion (Spirit Particle)**

A substanceless particle that comes under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, its existence has been validated, however its true form or function has yet to be clarified.

Typically, magicians are limited to being able to "feel" activated Pushion.

Spirit-Based magic (SB magic) is the name of the magic which uses pushions to change the Eidos of a phenomenon.

**Classification of Magic**

Magic is classified by its type and/or effects. The first category is the 4 systems/8 types magic: "Speed, Weight (加速・加重) change", "Movement, vibration (移動・振動)", "Converge, dissipate (収束・発散)", and "Absorb, release (吸収・放出)."

Magic that does not belong to the previous category is divided into three categories: (1) Sensory systematic type magic (知覚系魔法) known as "ESP" (Extra Sensory Perception), (2) non-systematic type magic (無系統魔法) does not aim to alter phenomena by temporarily rewriting the body of information associated with phenomena, "Eidos", but aims to control the Psion itself, and (3) external systematic type magic (系統外魔法) isn't something that manipulates physical objects, but the spirits themselves. Some examples of magic in these characters include magic that manipulate spiritual beings, mind reading, spirit separations, and even mind control. This kind of magic is called as such because it doesn't belong to any type of system.

**BS (Born-Specialized) Magician**

BS Magicians, also known as BS ability users, could also be called innate ability users or innate magic specialists. This was because they excelled at a particular ability, but because of this extreme specialization, they were unable to use magic techniques like other Magicians of the same level.

**Elemental Sight**

Elemental sight is a BS magician's ability to see the Eidos of phenomena in the information dimention (idea) and the qualities/features that make up its essence/existence [like a true name].It can also decipher a attributes of a magic sequence down to the smallest details and analyze its contents to improve or neutralize it.

**Flash Cast**

Flash Cast is the ability to use magic without the need of an activation sequence or a CAD. Thus, effectively reducing to zero the time needed for the magic ritual to be completed. In order to use Flash Cast, a magician needs to have a storage area to record the magic sequences (i.e. artificial Magic Calculation Area) and Elemental Sight to "copy" the magic sequence into the storage area.

**Silver Horn Custom "Trident"**

Silver Horn Custom "Trident" is called this way because it uses three processes into one activation sequence. The first process decomposes the target's protective Wide Area Interference magic. The second process decomposes the target's Data Fortification magic used to protect the body. The third process decomposes the flesh down to an atomic level. Therefore, "Trident" refers to the merciless triple use Decomposition magic as well as the specialized CAD that optimized the procedure.

**Uzumaki Family**

A family of ancient magic practitioners who are highly revered because of their skills and inherent powerful magic that freely uses both ancient and modern magics. A member of Elements. They are also famous for rumours being the guardian of the 'Millenium Library' that contains all ancient texts, history, knowledge, wealth and magic, the records of the human history itself. It is said that the library also contained the progenitor of all magic or at least has written records and evidences of it. The Uzumaki family however was wiped out during the 'Red Massacre' of 2061 where the whole family including branch families were wiped out in one night.

**Elements**

" The Elements were those magicians who had first practitioner magic in this country, before the development of the Numbers."

Before the organisation and classification of the four systems and eight types, a classification based on the traditional attributes of 'earth', 'water', 'fire', 'wind', 'light' and 'thunder' had been used. The Elements had developed in accordance with this concept.

_Upon the establishment of the four system eight type classification, however, the developments of those magicians following the traditional attributes became regarded as inefficient, and the development of the Elements ceased._

_However, the Elements also innately inherited gifts separate from magic-or were given. During the dawn of magic research. When fears and superstitions of those against magic ran rampant. The authorities who practiced Elements development, being labeled as 'sorcerers' and 'witches', took it upon themselves to show that they would not be a threat. They had scientists incorporate into them genes compelling absolute obedience to their leaders._

~ Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Light Novel Volume 11

**Number Family System  
**The Number Family System is the system where when a family is recognized to have good magical abilities, it gains a number in its name. This system replaced the 'Elements' before.

The Number Families are assumed to have higher magical abilities but this is not the only way of categorizing Magicians. In the First High School's Student Council, only Mayumi comes from this System.

**10 Magic Institutes**

The 10 Magic Research Institutes were the 10 laboratories that studied and developed modern magic within Japan. The various families that ran these labs became the 28 Families with the ten strongest becoming the Ten Master Clans. Each family used the reasearch to develop a unique magic that they are know for.

1st Institute : **Ichijou** (Ten Masters Clan)

2nd Institute: **Futatsugi** (Ten Masters Clan)

3rd Institute; specialty **control of multiple magics at the same time**: **Mitsuya** (Ten Masters Clan); **Mikazuki** (18 Assistant Families)

4th Institute; specialty** mental magic and special abilities** : **Yotsuba** (Ten Masters Clan)

5th Institute: **Istuwa** (Ten Masters Clan)

6th Institute: **Mutsudzuk**a (Ten Masters Clan)

7th Institute; specialty **"Herd Defense**": **Saegusa** (Ten Masters Clan); **Shippou** (18 Assistant Families); **Nanase** (18 Assistant Families); **Tanabata** (18 Assistant Families)

8th Institute: **Yatsushiro** (Ten Masters Clan)

9th Institute; specialty** to develop magicians who could implement streamlined and resystematised Ancient magic into modern magic**: **Kudou** (Ten Masters Clan);** Kokonoe** (18 Assistant Families)

10th Institute: **Juumonji** (Ten Masters Clan)

**Japan**

Japan's Territory is a bit larger than before, as they took a few islands during World War III.

They have few Magicians but are very advanced in Magic Technologies as a result of past experiments.

The Ten Master Clans are the leaders of the Magician Community and Magicians are considered a national asset and as such can't travel outside of Japan. It's the price to pay to have many privileges.

Japan still does not have the right to call their military an army but the JSDF (Japanese Self Defense Force) appears in the story.

Their lineages of powerful Magicians are considered the most refined in the world.

The Juumonji clan are considered to be the best defensive Magicians in the world.

They possess the strongest Magician of the current age, Yotsuba Maya.

They possess the Yotsuba Clan, who are feared around the world as the possible harbingers of World War IV.

They have the Apostle and Strategic Magician Itsuwa Mio and their unregistered Strategic Magicians, Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya and Sin the Blind Sorcerer.

They possess the unrivalled Magical Engineer Taurus Silver.

**Strategic Class Magicians**

People who have magical abilities surpassing all conventional weaponry, which can cause an enormous amount of change or damage in a large-scale area.

It has been said that there are around 50 people who have Strategic- Class Magic. However, only 13 people who possess Strategic- Class Magic have had their identities revealed to the world for the sake of national prestige. These people are known as the Thirteen Apostles.

**Thirteen Apostles**

Angie Sirius (registered Strategic-Class Magician from USNA)

Itsuwa Mio (registered Strategic-Class magician from Japan)

Igor Andreivich Bezobrazov (registered Strategic-Class Magician from the New Soviet Union)

Liú Yúndé (registered Strategic-Class Magician of the Great Asian Alliance)

Miguel Diaz (registered Strategic Class Magician from Brazil)

Elliot Mirror (registered Strategic Class Magician from USNA)

Ro ichi ran. Paru boku (registered Strategic Class Magician from USNA)

William Malcom (registered Strategic Class Magician from the European Union)

Carla Schmidt (registered Strategic Class Magician from the EU)

Leonid Kondrachenko (registered Strategic Class Magician from New Soviet Union)

Barratt Chandogashi (registered Strategic Class Magician from Indo- Persian Federation)

Somo Chiyai (registered Strategic Class Magician from Thailand)

Ali Shahichin (registered Strategic Class Magician from Turkey)

**Great Asian Alliance**

Great Asian Alliance is made of China, Dahan and the Korean peninsula.

The Great Asian Alliance is the country with the most Magicians. But their Magic Technology is lacking due to the loss of the Kunlunfang Institute, which was once their nexus of magical knowledge.

They emphasise the restoration of old magics other the advancement of modern magic.

**USNA (United States of North America)**

The USNA (United States of North America) is a new country created following World War III.

The USNA is the fusion between the former United States of America, Canada, Mexico and Cuba along with many countries south of Mexico (like Panama).

USNA has the best Intelligence Network in the World.

Their most elite Magicians are members of Stars.

Their way of operating is similar to that of the previous USA.

Apart from Japan's 101 Independent Magic Equipped Battalion and A-01 Special Task Force, they use the most advanced magical weaponry in the world.

They possess three of the Thirteen Apostles; of which Angie Sirius is agreed to be the strongest in terms of raw power.

They are the wealthiest nation in the modern age.

They have the most cutting edge magic techniques.

**New Soviet Union**

The New Soviet Union (or ShinSoRen) is a resurrected USSR, a result of World War III.

The New Soviet Union is made up of Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Armenia, Georgia and Azerbaidjan.

The New Soviet Union has two of the Thirteen Apostles, and Belarus is the country where the Evil Eye was designed.

New Soviet Union's magical interest lies in the improvement of existing Magical Sequences.

**International Magic Association**

The International Magic Association was established in 2046. Its original purpose was to prevent the pollution of the Earth beyond what it could recover from through the use of radioactive and nuclear materials in weapons of mass destruction.

_Within the bounds of their stated purpose to halt the use of nuclear weapons, Magicians freed themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to and were permitted to intervene with their skills in border disputes. Even Magicians on the front lines taking part by killing each other would cease their skirmish when they observed signs of the use of nuclear weapons; and, whether it was their own country or their enemy's country; they would cooperate to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons._

The banning of nuclear weapons has been established as the paramount duty of Magicians around the world.

This pact, "The International Magic Federation's Charter", targets radioactive materials that can be used for weapons that contaminate the environment. Strictly speaking, that does not include clean nuclear bombs. However, since in order to detonate a state of the art nuclear bomb made to be use for great battles, a small nuclear bomb was indispensable, this resulted in a complete ban on nuclear weapons.

Thus, in the period of war that lasted twenty years, there was not a single usage of nuclear weapons.

The International Magic Federation was honored for this achievement. Internationally recognized as an agency of peace even after the world war ended, it occupies a position of prestige."

The Ten Master Clans bear a special responsibility towards the IMA and must lend their strength to support it when needed. That is the price they pay for the privileges they are granted by the government. The IMA has no force of its own. When needed, a call would be made for other countries' powerful Magicians to lend aid when required.

Special Skill:

**Multi-Casting**

Ability to cast multiple spells of the same or different kind in a single instance with or without the aid of CADs or any other magic enhancing equipment despite of having enormous magic sequence. It varies from double, triple, quadruple and quintuple or even centuple if so the caster wills. This ability is unique only to the Uzumaki family before they went extinct in 2061. No other people were able to replicate multi-casting till the advent of the last Uzumaki during 2092 in Okinawa where it was put to great use. This skill renders a miniscule C-Rank spells into high A-rank in terms of power and effect once applied since it exponentially increases the power of the spell casted. However despite of this it is considered low skill since Multicasting is very strenuous to use so the assistance of a CAD or MAD are needed to at least alleviate the exponential strain that it puts to the caster even with assistance this renders the caster use 2-3 spells at a time before exhausting their reserves.

**Soul Link**

the highly regarded ability of the Uzumaki Family. Soul Link allows them to connect with a person or a small amount of people allowing free information exchange in between the linked and the linker or anyone connected to the 'Network'. This allows Specialized and generalized magic to be interchangeably casted by everyone connected to the 'Soul Network' and has capacity to cast it. This allows several tactical magics to be deployed for strategic purposes.

**Mystic Eyes**

Eyes that has special abilities that is bestowed to the user. Such as Crystal Eyes, Rinnegan, Sharingan, Alpha Stigma and Lino Doue.

Magic:

**Aurora Ominae**

A Strategic type of magic using reversed engineered Ancient Magic and advances in focused magnetic field type magic. This magic emits a beam of anti-matter capable of obliterating anything on its path. A strategic magic that is highly feared during its creation. It is a magic capable of obliterating a continent in a blink of an eye. It is not far from being called annihilation magic.

**FLEIJA**

** F**ield **L**imit **E**ffective **I**mplosion m**A**gic. Spoken as Freya, Using an unknown matter generated by the user (Naruto) this is a magic of mass controlled destruction. It goes by 5 stages.

_Unknown Matter Corrosion_

The Unknown Matter Corrodes and reaches decomposition state once exposed to the Earth's atmosphere

_Matter Deterioration Area Effect_

As the unknown matter reaches decomposition state it releases gravitons which deteriorates and weakens Molecule bonds in area of effect. Effectively collapsing the area with any matter. No amount of reinforcement can stop the Deterioration and weakening effect.

_Folkvangr Field Creation_

The collapse effect starts at the creation of a Folkvangr Field.

_Sessrumnir Sphere Expansion_

The collapse effect known as the Sessrumnir Sphere expands until it reaches its set range capacity.

_Sessrumnir Sphere Reduction and Vanished (Space Transfer)_

The Sessrumnir Sphere then rapidly reduces until it vanishes, along with everything caught inside the sphere. Air rushes to fill the space that the sphere (along with all matter disintegrated) once occupied. This effect also damages nearby units, vehicles and disrupts magic on wide scale effect.

**Four Dimension**

Time Space magic that only Naruto utilizes. This allows him to pull anything from his 'Fourth Dimension' that he has stored before, ranging from senbon needles up to OOP-Weapon(Out of Place weapon or literally Weapon that does not belong on this time) Samehada even an N2(Non-Nuclear; A Bomb that has the same output of a tactical nuke) bomb that is a size of car. This magic falls on two types of magic, Non-systematic type as it manipulates Psions to open up the fourth dimension to summon/recall the objects inside it. Time-space magic as it rips the very fabrics of space to summon up objects at the users will.

**Gram Annihilator**

Area of Effect version of Gram Demolition developed by the Blind Sorcerer where is the area is bombarded with heavily dense psions that literally blows away Activation Ritual, Magic Sequences and any psions accompanied by it. Unlike Gram Demolition, Gram Annihilator doesn't suffer from its lack of range taking away Gram Demolition's only weakness. But to be able to use it one must have truly excessive amounts of psions bordering inhuman levels to achieve an acceptable level of use.

**Gram Buster**

Another version of Gram Demolition developed by the Blind Sorcerer, however this not only destroys Activation Ritual and Magic Sequences but also blows away any psions on its line of fire, even psions inside a humans body effectively rendering them Magic-less for the duration of the battle. This is accomplished by compressing psions to a point that it is heavily condensed and fired away at a single straight wide direction of 5 meters in width and 50 meters in range. The psions is so condensed that it manifests physically in form of giant bluish white ball. A single glancing blow from this attack will render magicians magic-less for the duration of the combat and ordinary people will lose consciousness upon mere contact with the attack.

**Cyber Fantasy**

Using top tier skills in manipulating electricity, this magic allows one to hack and process information at the highest level possibly. With a help of a specialized CAD one can process data, hack, distribute information and rewrite information simultaneously without the need for any artificial stimuli.


	2. Characters

Characters

Main Characters (Proposed)

Shiba Tatsuya - 1st year E class. A course 2 (reserve student also known as "Weeds") also has pseudonym Mr. Silver and Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya of 101 JSDF Magic Equipped Battalion.

Shiba Miyuki- 1st year A class Course 1 (Blooms). Tatsuya's little sister. Current Freshman Representative. Her mother and aunt often calls her 'Saint Princess of the White Winter' for her unmatched prowess in Oscillation type magic that involves dropping temperature.

Yotsuba Miya- Mother of Tatsuya and Miyuki and divorced to Shiba Tatsurou. She is a member of 10 masters clan and the twin sister of the current head of the Yotsuba Family. Her beauty earned her the title 'The White Pearl of the Far East' which is only matched by her twin sister.

Yotsuba Meiya- 1st year A class Course 1. Yuuhi's identical twin. One of Yotsuba Maya's daughters. Meiya posses the magic called 'Gap' and very skilled in battojutsu. She has Uzumaki's inherent magic 'Soul Link'.

Yotsuba Yuuhi- 1st Year A class Course 1. Meiya's identical twin. One of Yotsuba Maya's daughters. Yuuhi posses the magic 'Casualty Reversal'. She has Uzumaki's inherent magic 'Soul Link'. It can also be noted that Yuuhi is weak physically but stronger in magic than her twin sister, Meiya..

Yotsuba Maya- The current head of Yotsuba family, one of the two most powerful clans inside the then 10 masters clan and the unrivalled strongest Magician in the Circum Pacific. She is the mother of both Meiya and Yuuhi who both inherited her beauty and magical prowess. It is unknown if she is married to the father of her daughters. She didn't disclose who was the father of her daughters and this secret is closely guarded by the secretive Yotsuba family. She is also one of the strongest magicians in the world earning the moniker 'Witch of the Night', 'The Demon Lord of the Far East' and 'Goddess of the Far east' for her unmatched beauty with the exception of her twin sister.

Uzumaki Naruto- 1st Year E class Course 2 student. Known as Sin or Sin the Blind Sorcerer, Mr. Gold and an unregistered Strategic Class Magician under the A-01 Special Task Force of JSDF. Author of 'Magic for Non-fiction; a book based mostly on 20th century aspects of modern magic which deals with magic codes much like a program in a computer generation of that time, it is the progenitor of 'Binary Type Magic'. A magician who had his eyes covered with a metal plate with Spiral Leaf insignia of Uzumaki. The current only living Uzumaki after the 'Red Massacre' of 2061

Supporting Characters (Proposed)

1st High School, Students and Faculty

Saijou Leonhart- 1st year E class. Tatsuya and Naruto's classmate.

Chiba Erika - 1st year E class. Tatsuya and Naruto's classmate.

Shibata Mizuki - 1st year E class. Tatsuya and Naruto's classmate.

Yoshida Mikihiko- 1st year E class. Tatsuya's classmate and Erika's childhood friend.

Mitsui Honoka - 1st year A class. Miyuki's classmate.

Kitayama Shizuku - 1st year A class. Miyuki's classmate.

Morisaki Shun - 1st year A class. Miyuki's classmate.

Saegusa Mayumi - 3rd year student. Student council president. Former Freshman Representative.

Hattori Gyoubushoujyou Hanzou - 2nd year student. Student council vice president.

Ichihara Suzune - 3rd year student. Student council accountant. "Rin-chan"

Nakajou Azusa - 2nd year student. Student council secretary. "Device-taku" "A-chan"

Watanabe Mari - 3rd year student. Public Morals Chief, "Evil friend" of Mayumi

Juumonji Katsuto - 3rd year student. All clubs management group leader.

Chiyoda Kanon - 2nd year student. Mari was actively prepping her to be the next Public Morals Committee Chief.

Isori Kei - 2nd year student. Chiyoda's Boyfriend and Fiancé.

Ono Haruka - 1st year A class general counselor.

Jinguuji Marimo - 1st year E class general counselor. Staff Sergeant of A-01 Special Task Force.

Kouzuki Yuuko - Advance Magic Theory counselor. One of the counselor of 1st year E class. Strategic and Tactical Forecaster of A-01 Special Task Force. She holds the rank of a Commander.

Kouzuki Motoko - School Doctor and Medical Officer of A-01 Special Task Force. Known for her 'God Hand' magic which is said to be one of the best modern Healing Magic in the world.

Tsukuyomi Mana - Yuuhi and Meiya's personal maid/bodyguard. She is the one and only result of successful Tsukuyomi Series which was derived from Sakura Series of Yotsuba Family. Mana is altered and strengthened to serve for both Meiya and Yuuhi. Trained personally by Naruto to be a ninja and serve as the first line of defence for both Meiya and Yuuhi should he be unavailable.

Notable Figures

Kokonoe Yakumo - Ancient magic "Ninjutsu" user. Tatsuya's martial arts master.

Kudou Retsu - The elder from the Ten Master Clans known as the "Patriarch".


	3. Prologue 1

I don't own Mahouka Kokou no Rettousei or Naruto

The first part of this story comes directly from the Light Novel Volume 8 Untouchable — The Nightmare of 2062. The latter part is the Divergence from the Canon part of the story as you have already guessed and been hinted at.

-You can point on your own if Naruto came from the past (Either through summoning someone from the past/any point of time or Raising the dead 'Edo Tensei' or any Magic that can raise/resurrect the dead.) or he is present already in the story(As an immortal), How it came to be that? You can guess on your own. More hints will be dropped on how that happened on the next chapters… hopefully.

-This will be semi/non cannon with extreme changes such as Maya having twin daughters and such. Time Travelling(Woot) and all sorts of twists you can't really think of including goddamn overpowered Tatsuya if he isn't so over powered yet. Nope Naruto doesn't possess the skill to travel through time.

-Naruto is so overpowered here that even if Tatsuya material burst the hell out of him he will survive! I'm not even sure what can kill him.

-MayaxNaruto is the main pairing of the story! Sharing? I'm in the middle of that already… ask fujin

-Incest… I don't know how to write incest… if you have any idea how… send me your idea

-Yes! We have characters from Muv-Luv!  
Mitsurugi Yuuhi  
Mitsurugi Meiya  
Jinguuji Marimo  
Kouzuki Yuuko  
Kouzuki Motoko  
And probably the rest of the A-01 Valkyries

**REVIEW! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!**

Prologue 1: And so a different path unravels

The eldest daughter of the Yotsuba Clan, Yotsuba Miya, gazed at the western sky from the window of her own room with her childish face clouded. She is currently twelve years old. She just became a middle school student this April, yet the anguish on her face is unsuited for her age.

She is fretting about her younger twin sister, whose whereabouts are unknown, Yotsuba Maya. Three days before, she was kidnapped by anonymous perpetrators in Taipei when she was visiting as part of a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian branch of the International Magic Federation. That this was not a disappearance due to unknown reasons, but rather, a violent abduction, was obvious to anyone. Because Saegusa Kouichi, who was visiting Taipei with Maya, is suffering from lacerations and broken bones in his right hand and right leg and the loss of his right eye due to his battle during the kidnapping.

Kouichi's condition is still worrisome. After all, Kouichi is not only her younger sister's boyfriend, but also her fiancé. Rather than Kouichi, who was severely injured while escaping the abductor's grasp, her worries were naturally more concentrated on Maya, who the kidnappers had made off with. To be honest, she was gripped more by feelings of anger and bitterness toward Kouichi than feelings of worry. He brazenly returned alone from his cowardice while her sister was taken away.

She understood that it was not Kouichi's fault. To require such a thing from a mere fourteen-year old boy was cruel and, from looking at the situation, the criminals placed more importance on Maya. It could be said that Kouichi got entangled in Maya's kidnapping and was left with one eye for all eternity. Nevertheless, she was not at an age where reason could overcome emotion. Since the identity of the abductors had not been attained yet, it was all she could do to keep her anger from bursting free.

Unexpectedly, she felt a fuss in the corridor. Quicker than a knock could be made, Miya turned toward the door.

"Pardon me."

The voice of Maya's personal maid trembled with such violence as it passed through the door — it seemed like she was shrieking. These past three days, panicked voices and excited voices could be heard throughout the mansion, but there was something a little different about this tone compared to the others — something like hope was mixed in it.

"Please enter."

As a reply, Miya opened the door in the twinkling of an eye. Even so, she did not do anything as vulgar as rushing into the crowd of servants employed by the Yotsuba family in the room. Before crossing the frame of the doorway, she vigorously shook her body. Still, impatience could not be kept off her face and her feelings of impatience returned at the same time.

"Maya-sama has been rescued!"

Upon hearing those words, Miya's mind went blank. Miya could not remember what she did after that. When she became aware of herself again, she was approaching the head of the Yotsuba Family, her father, Yotsuba Genzou.

"Otou-sama! I have been told that Maya has been found; is it true!?"

In the conference room that the family elders use for meetings, Miya interrogated her father under the intent gazes of the aunts, uncles, and other elder relatives.

"It's true. I have just received word from Juuzou."

"From Oji-sama of the Kuroba?"

As she heard that, an expression of pure relief arose on Miya's face. Kuroba is the branch family in charge of supervising the intelligence division of the Yotsuba Clan. Kuroba Juuzou, in addition to being the head of that branch family, is Genzou's brother in law. If word had come from Juuzou, then there could be no room for doubt.

Even so, Miya soon found a reason to feel indignant, and once again she confronted her father.

"Why I was not informed!"

"I don't understand what you mean. Didn't I just inform you as soon as possible?"

"Do not try to fool me please! I have been told that Maya was rescued today, which means that as of yesterday at the very latest, you probably knew the criminal's true identity! Why did you not tell me this!?"

"Because telling you would be meaningless."

"Wha...!?"

"Telling you would've been meaningless. Or do you believe that you would've been able to help save Maya?"

"I would have..."

Miya snapped her mouth shut with regret. Certainly, she was still a child; Miya understood that herself. Even if she had been told where Maya was being held, she could have done nothing. Nevertheless due to her blood ties, she felt that she should have been told the whereabouts of her younger sister, right? A whirlpool of bile swirled within Miya's heart.

"There was no need to tell you since she is safe and sound."

However with her father's next words, a sigh of relief was released unknowingly by her.

"She was already safe when we found her, I expected worst case scenario but it seems that luck was on our side this time."

Her father's relief can heard from his voice as he tells Miya the news. Truth to be told Miya was expecting the same thing as her father. She was prepared to accept whatever happens to Maya. But the unexpected good news of Maya in minor injuries and safe and sound made her joyful.

"Maya was found in Quanzhou."

"Dahan's..."

Dahan is a portion of the southern half of China that, after the world was beset by a firestorm of outbreaks of warfare, was quickly able to break away and establish itself as an independent nation. The Great Asian Alliance has been dominating the northern part of China continent and the Korean peninsula since two years before, and has taken possession of Tsushima half a year ago. Since then Japan and Dahan, although not formal allies, had shared a common enemy in the Great Asian Alliance and had cooperated militarily.

"Maya had been imprisoned in a research laboratory placed in Quanzhou that is a subdivision of the Kunlunfang Institute."

Miya's face quickly paled. Kunlunfang Institute is Dahan's magician development group. The evil rumours of that place would not die any more than the ones about The Fourth Institute which the Yotsuba are now the actual masters of, but are entirely different. The content of those rumours with regards to females is so bad that Miya could not bear to hear them fully.

"Maya suffered only superficial wounds, thankfully it can be healed after few days of medication. I can never bear to hear whatever happens to her inside that laboratory. Those impudent fools tried to do something unacceptable to Maya."

The tone of Genzou's voice, which until then had been level while he spoke, went thankful to unadulterated rage. Sounds similar to teeth grinding in anger and cries of pain were mixed in his words. A rage that could not be appeased by teeth grinding, a sorrow that howling in pain would not abate.

That prompted in Miya the feeling that Maya really was save for whatever infernal things awaited for her inside that institute.

"Maya has been tried be used as a human guinea pig for experimentation."

"How terrible!"

"It was an experiment in magician manufacturing. It was not merely a scientific experiment. The truth is—"

"That's enough! She is already saved, there's no need to hear what they attempted to do to her."

No matter how prepared she had decided to be, any more than this would be unbearable for Miya. To hear any more of what would have happen to her younger sister would be too much. She shook her head to remove those despicable things from her mind. She is now safe, there's no need dwell to it. Her father knows how to deal with it. Seeing her father smiled a bit including the rest of the household including relatives and servants, they were glad that nothing serious happened but this incident will not go unpunished by the Yotsuba. Kunlunfang would pay dearly for its attempted transgression towards Yotsuba Maya.

"Go to your sister, she'll be happy to see you. The rest of the family will be discussing what we will do with these recent events. This transgression will not go unanswered."

"At once father, where is she?"

"She's on one of the guest rooms. Make sure you knock before you enter."

"I will Father."

###

"Maya, I'm coming in."

Miya gently opened the door so not to disturb Maya who she thought to be resting.

What she saw was something she didn't expect.

The room it was western style, much like the rest of the guest rooms. White paint with a single cabinet and a sizable bed which can fit 2 people. A single desk with a lamp with a window facing the floral backyard. A typical sized guest room.

What she didn't expect is that her younger sister is sitting on a chair holding a young man's hands (On her point of view) who is lying on the bed. The young man had sunny blond hair and distinguishable 3 whisker marks on both of his cheeks. He wears a blindfold with metal plate engraved with leaf with a spiral insignia on it, the signature insignia of now extinct Uzumaki family. The young man is and Maya seems to be talking before she had arrived. She could care less about him now. She had a sister to attend to.

"Ah, Ane-ue. (Formal way of calling an older sister) Welcome."

Maya stood up and bowed to her older sister. But before she can fully bow to her she was engulf into a hug.

"Maya... Maya..! Maya!"

Miya was crying. That much can be said as she embraced her sister fully. She was worried sick of her. Never in her life had she was so worried about her sister.

Maya hugged back her sister. Rubbing her elder sister's back soothingly trying to calm her crying down.

"I am alright Ane-ue. There is no need to worry about me."

"Thank God you are safe..."

Miya hugged her sister fully, just to feel that she is here safe and sound. Finally after few minutes of reassuring her elder sister she now released her from her hug and finally took full notice of the blonde who was in the bed.

"So who is this man here?"

Miya asked inquisitively. She was curious of this boy whom her sister was talking earlier before she arrived. He possess Uzumaki insignia in form of a plate which covered his eyes fully. It is enough to warrant her attention since this kind of insignia is only given to the Uzumaki family whom was wiped out a year ago under the incompetence of Yotsuba which was allied to them since the Uzumaki family held the 'Millennium Library' which contained many secrets in exchange for information that the library held albeit a little piece of it. Many of whom many nations would sacrifice to have, even other families inside the Japan.

"Ah! He is by the way Naruto Uzumaki. He is the one who saved me from Dahan."

Maya happily answered as she introduced probably the last living Uzumaki who saved her from her nightmare.

Now that information is something that Maya didn't have before. This news would warrant immediate attention.

"Does Chichi-ue knows him?"

Maya asked inquisitively. She didn't hide her curiosity from either of the two people inside the room.

"Yes, he was the one who retrieved us from the Kunlunfang facility though we already destroyed it by the time Chichi came to rescue us."

Maya answered while holding the blondes hand who remained silent for the rest of the conversation which lasted for an hour.

He never said anything, not even hand gestures nor reactions not even a twitch in his whiskered face..

Still she knew that he was listening

She held the same hand of the blonde man that was being held by her sister.

"Thank you, for saving my sister."

He smiled weakly.

"I never break my promises."

He said in a weak gentle voice. As if he was missing a great part of his strength. His voice held gentleness in it.

"I know I maybe still young but if there is anything I can do to help. Don't hesitate to ask."

"How about a bowl of ramen?"

The three of them laugh heartily altogether.

Two days later, Naruto Uzumaki vanished from the Yotsuba household. Vanishing without a trace, returning only after half a year with Genzou Yotsuba who was mildly weak from magic exhaustion on the same day that Dahan fell to Great Asian Alliance due to internal collapse.

###

Some years later...

A blonde whiskered man is sleeping on a bed peacefully inside the Yotsuba mansion and a young pretty girl is looking at him longingly. As if waiting for him to wake up.

A 14 year old Yotsuba Maya is holding hands with the same blonde man who saved her 2 years ago... In those 2 years, he slept only. He wasn't in comatose or anything. It was like he simply choose to sleep for what how many more months or years with no signs of waking up.

Before he had gone for his long sleep. He said only a few words to her alone.

'I want to see you first thing I wake up.'

It was all that he said then he closed his eyes.

For every day for the past 2 years she has been waiting for him to wake up. Patiently waiting for him to wake from his long slumber. Maya has long forgotten on how many hours or days or weeks or months that she had waited for him.

She didn't mind.

For her, this man saved her in that hell. It was only a small thing for her if she was to wait for him to wake up.

But before long, a feeling grew inside her. A very foreign one for her young mind that time 2 years ago to decipher. However as time goes by she was able to know what is it, even if only bit by bit.

Love

A 4 letter word that held very different meaning for everyone. It was the right word to describe her feelings.

At first she thought it was only infatuation. But she had proven been wrong. Each day that passes by, the feeling grew stronger. She even tried to suppress it but she was powerless to do so. Each day that passes by made the feeling grow stronger. It was like a dam waiting to be released.

'Wake up or else I don't know what to do anymore.'

She longingly plead in her mind to the whiskered blond man who was sleeping.

2 years ago, her father cancelled the wedding arrangement between her and the heir of the Saegusa family upon her request. Not because the Saegusa failed to find and save Maya but simply because it didn't feel right to her. She has promised herself to this whiskered blonde.

'I will save you in return, you will be mine. All of it, from the first strand of your hair to the last drop of your blood. All of it will be mine. All I will ask is for you to be always be beautiful. Nothing more.'

Those were the lines that he said to her when both of them were inside that hell. He took all of her pain to his. He bled for her, he had his skin stripped away from him, Eyes gouged out, all sorts of hellish things unimaginable was done to him in that hell. All of it because of a simple promise that he said to the girl, he will endure this hell even if he has to bleed an ocean for her. He will save her. She don't know the reason why he said that. Only that he said

'A beautiful girl like you should always smile.'

Then without a warning he lashed out against everyone except her inside that hell. He brought hell literally in their doorsteps. No matter what they did, they cannot stop him. Blue flames were in extinguishable to any form of magic, divine winds that are unstoppable by any known means, waves of red earth that mowed down any opposition that fed on the blood of its victims, endless ebb and flow of white water that drowned anyone and black lightning that pierces any protection brought against it. No words can describe what he did that time. The whole facility was razed to the ground in few minutes. Not even a single life apart from the two of them had been spared.

Without a doubt, he is strong, far stronger than anyone she knew. Even stronger than her without a doubt. That is saying alot since her magic is the strongest of her generation by leaps and bounds.

Still she can't help herself even all of those nightmares passed already 2 years ago. Only by his side that those feelings recede. The terror of what they could have done to her on that place will not abate even if she is with her sister.

"Milady, it's time."

Maya's musing was cut short by her personal maid who was waiting outside the room.

"I'll be coming shortly."

She simply replied.

She had to go to school now. There are other matters that needs her immediate attention at the moment but her priority is still him. That will not change nor will it even change.

"I'll be going now."

She quietly said to her sleeping companion who was blissfully unaware of what is happening on his surroundings.

But that didn't end there.

She leaned towards his sleeping face made contact with his lips with hers.

A chaste kiss befitting that of a young maiden in love.

'I love you'

The pretty young girl said in her mind to her beloved.

She left the room not knowing that the sleeping whiskered blond smiled.

##

And cut

How do you get yourself to write your story?

I have the idea, monologue and all but I don't know how to focus myself on writing or even posting stories…

**REVIEW! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!**


	4. Prologue 2

Many years later... Past 10pm, summer

Naruto is wide awake sitting on a sofa where the twins, Miya and Maya were having a talk over a cup of tea. Both of them were on either side of him.

He is silently listening to the twins who were talking about few things, anything that can be discussed before they all go to bed

Miya and Maya grew magnificently for the past few years. Both of them are beautiful beyond their years and without a doubt their magic and skills had grew well.

He was there himself when Maya became the Demon King of the East. Becoming the strongest magician in the world. Standing at the top unmatched by any others.

He was there himself when Miya developed her own Outer systematic Magic which can make non magicians into magicians theoretically.

Right now he is thinking of many things that had transpired ever since he 'arrived' here.

He was sipping a cup of tea and thinking when Miya suddenly asked him.

"Naruto-san, what are you thinking? You've been silent ever since we finished dinner."

"Nothing, just a bit few things."

"I see, you are always thinking but never talked about it,"

"I don't really see the point to talk about pointless things."

Naruto calmly set the tea cup to the table.

"Do you have plan's for the future?"

Maya inquired to their blonde companion.

"I have no plans so to say but there are things I wish to be done."

He answered while looking at Maya in the eyes.

"But I think I would stay here with the two of you. I don't know how long so please bear with this useless man."

He gently said to the both of them.

The Yotsuba family offered him that they would be taking care of him so as long as he wishes to stay as they are originally tasked to do so. It was Maya who offered it to him when he woke up from his deep coma like slumber few years ago. That time he didn't have any real plans on what to do. He took up the offer and stayed with the Yotsuba family since then. But never once he stepped outside the Yotsuba premises even if Miya or Maya offered him to. Opting to stay silent all the time this made interacting with him rather awkward unless Miya or Maya was with him. He never asked for anything nor did anything for the Yotsuba unless asked by Genzou or the twins. Regardless, this made Maya happy since she is able to see him everyday albeit not on the same extent she liked to do so as other things are keeping her from spending her time with him.

"Please, don't say that. You are not useless. Never will."

Maya said concerned to the blonde. She soothed him with her words trying to get her love interest smile which she succeeded.

"That is right Naruto-san. You are never useless. Even if you are not doing anything, with you staying with us is enough already. You need not to concern yourself about other things."

Miya said while holding their blonde companion's hand with hers and her twin sister.

"I see, thanks."

He smiled at the twins. Maya smiled back with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. Happy that she was able to sooth his worries and Miya smiling back as well happy that she was able to help him.

"Say, Naruto-san have you given thought of getting married?"

Miya dropped an unexpected question to him. He was caught off guard by it that he almost spit his tea. Even Maya was caught off guard by the question.

"Married?"

"Yes, I know that this topic has been talked over you by Chichi-ue but I want to know what thoughts do you have about it."

"I don't really think I am fit to marry anyone."

He said truthfully. In this day and age no one would really like to get involved with someone like him. He doesn't have anything worth mentioning apart from the fact that all of the Uzumaki assets is entitled to his ownership which is not much, just several hundred billion yen in liquidated assets other than that he can't think of anything else other than those 'things' he had kept secret. However Miya think so otherwise as she pressed the issue further.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't have the qualities of a good man. I sleep most of the time."

He replied playfully but it was the truth. While he didn't sleep for years, he still mostly sleeps for days or weeks or even months at a time. He doubt any sane girl would like that. He really hoped.

"I don't really think that some women would mind though."

Miya said suggestively while smiling as if she knew something.

"Surely you are jesting Miya."

"No I am not. You simply haven't been looking around."

"If you say so then do you know anyone of them? For the past years only you two and few female servants of your family are the only female that i've encountered."

"There are two actually."

"Two?"

"Yes, me and my sister. We wouldn't mind if you marry either one of us. In fact Maya would be more than happy. I would also be glad if you choose me."

Naruto didn't expect that. Thus his mouth was agape. He may have expected that from Maya but not from Miya.

Maya is blushing furiously. How can her twin sister be so blunt about this topic.

Miya is smiling coyly. Surely this should set up some competition between her and her twin sister.

After that night, a picture was taken by the family photographer showing the three of them. Miya, Maya and Naruto. The picture shows Maya sitting on a chair while Miya was standing beside her and Naruto right behind the siblings while holding both of their hands. Three of them were smiling portraying the good relationship between the three.


	5. Prologue 3

Many years later...

A boy is looking at the man who he calls uncle in the balcony. He was standing tall feeling the breeze of the air. Strands of his semi long blonde hair is swaying with the wind.

The man has a blonde spiky hair, bandana covered eyes and distinguished whisker like marks on his cheeks.

The boy is only 6 years old, ebony black hair and light blue eyes.

The boy looked up to the man he calls uncle with a smile and idolizing eyes as he was his only role model while growing up. He was strong, kind, gentle and caring. He was the boy's only relative that willingly talked to him happily other than his cousins, sister and aunt. He simply didn't care about what the boy was. He cared only for his, sisters and cousin's wellbeing.

The boy was called to come to the balcony by him for the reasons unknown to him.

Upon arriving where the balcony is, his uncle turned his head to his direction as if nothing. But the boy knew that he was being observed by his uncle in his own way. But then his uncle asked him something no one ever asked him before.

"Do you want to learn magic Tatsuya?"

The blonde blind man asked the boy. The boy because of his innocence answered the question without thinking twice.

"Yes! So that Okaa-sama can be proud of me!"

The boy happily declared. Without any remorse nor any stain of any intent on it, just simply wanting to learn how to use magic.

"And also I have a younger sister! As a big brother I would like to be able to defend her from bullies! Also I have to protect my cousins since they are very important to me as well."

He happily added. For a six year old boy, who was innocent of the reality, he can have the purest thoughts and will speak his mind. He was still pure, much like his sister and cousins.

The boy may not know it but he is severely being ridiculed in his family since he is not a magician. Not yet at least. Her mother and aunt formulated a solution for this but it will prove to be a herculean effort since the magic that his aunt and mother has designed might prove fatal for both of them not just to Tatsuya but to both Miya and Maya as well. Miya is already weakening due to some unknown reasons which he didn't inform Naruto about. Naruto didn't want to risk Miya's life on some operation which isn't 100% will work.. But he has a way. Surely, someone who possess the great Millenium Library has solutions for this kind of issue.

Force evolution

Implantation

Imprinting

Transplant

Copying

So many solutions. Surely one of the 5 mentioned ways can remedy the current situation. He can surely carry it out by himself. But it might change the boy. Power corrupts and corrupts fully. He is scared of that. He already saw many young people being corrupted by power even by promised ones. Surely power is a double edged sword.

But he didn't want to see Miya being troubled by this issue. Since Maya would be troubled as well.

She is important to him as for the boy as well since he is her mother.

Without a second thought, his uncle spoke something out

"Alright, I'll make you into a magician. But promise me one thing. Never ever betray your family and friends. Always be strong, not just for yourself but for your sister and mother as well to your cousins. Excel on everything you choose be it good or bad, but be modest about your accomplishments never boast about it. And most of all, never regret! For a Yotsuba like yourself never regrets their decision. They thrive on it! Either if it's right or wrong never regret. Life is too short for regret."

The blonde whiskered blind man put his hands on the boy's shoulder and faced the boy at the boy with his own.

"Hai! Oji-sama!"

He then took his bandana that was covering his eyes and looked at the boys light blue eyes with his eerie glowing deep sky blue ones.

The boy was startled, he heard that 'he' has lost his eyes long ago during an incident with his aunt but apparently not.

"Now let me make you into a magician that this world hasn't seen before. Show me the potential that has been locked up."

He stared at the boy with his former blue eyes now transformed into purple with concentric rings and magatama markings. Spinning ominously towards the boy who was still shocked by what is happening.

With that, they boy lost consciousness.

After that day, Tatsuya achieve the use of modern magic and a true Yotsuba recognized by everyone in Yotsuba household despite of only being able to use 10 magic sequences. Only because the power of such magic and potential he possess were proven effective that the Yotsuba clan as a whole cannot ignore such magic potential. It was decided however that he isn't fit to be the next Head of Yotsuba Household and has been effectively put as an assistant to the next head of the Yotsuba household as soon as after Maya stepped down from being the head of the Yotsuba family. Or marry the said Head should she be not betrothed at that time.

Tatsuya received also another form of training from his 'Uncle'. Mental Fortitude Training, not the normal training one receives but another way of training his mental facilities that even her mother and aunt can't discern his way of thinking nor how does he process information and data with his mind. This training will later give birth to one of the geniuses in Magic Engineering. The side effect however is that Tatsuya became a bit unemotional. He can't openly show his extreme feelings except for his close relatives.

END

I Just don't get it why Tatsuya can only revert Matter on its original state and Convert it to energy… It is obviously has some untapped potential there(If isn't so much of untapped potential still). We need more variation! Why cant he recreate and Alter it? Because modern magicians are shit! REAL SHIT I TELL YOU! Regardless how fast they cast, in terms of pure power potential ancient magicians will beat the shit out of Modern Magicians! They are very inefficient to a point that a simple magic which costs little to nothing would cost immense amount of effort to cast albeit very fast compared to ancient magicians. Tatsuya will be so much powerful if that potential is realized and materialized! _All thanks to Type-Moon Materials for the idea!_

Decomposition  
-Mist Dispersion  
-Material Burst

Regrowth  
-Self Restoration

Reinforcement  
-Alteration  
-Structural Grasp  
-Modification

Projection  
-Trace  
-Recreation

**REVIEW! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!**


	6. Prologue 4

Few years later...

Shiba Miyuki is not someone you can consider ordinary.

First she is born from a prestigious family in Japanese Society and a candidate heir of that family.

Second she is a magician a one of a kind magician that can only be seen only few times in a generation.

Third is that she if one of the very few people who can make the Witch and Pearl of the Far East think twice though it doesn't happen most of the time.

Lastly, she is one curious girl. Too curious for her age. Too curious for her own sake.

Why do you ask?

Her interest was piqued by someone close to her ever since she was child. Since she was able to reason.

It was her 'uncle' that piqued her curiosity.

To begin with his uncle was blind.

His eyesight was snatched from him by the abductors of her aunt. My mother would tell me the story over and over again on how was 'he' a knight in shining armor, on how dashing he was when he saved our aunt. While it may not be one of the greatest fairy tales she had heard, it is far more realistic than anything since it really happened in true life.

Her uncle is a scary person. No one has ever scared her so much as him. Even her mother and aunt were cautious of him from time to time if he ever sense something that doesn't pleases him which doesn't happen very often.

Her mother loved her Uncle that much she knows.

Ever since she was a child her 'uncle' has always been the one taking care of them including her brother and twin cousins that were same age as her. He was after all their father though only few of us knew that fact.

To her he was her father in all but blood. He knew each of her secrets and will and willingly to use it to black mail her to do very tedious tasks like cleaning after them selves despite they had servants for such things. Even her mother and aunt weren't so safe from such things.

He was the only man in the world that could put the Witch and the White Pearl of the far east putty in the palm of his hands in short of 3 minutes flat.

She really wished that he was her father. If only for that fact.

She didn't hate him. As a matter of fact she liked him alot. Regardless of what so unusual things he has done she didn't hate him for it. He was also very unreasonable most of the time. A bit crazy and has a few screw loose from time to time.

She just so wished that he would stay that way.

Still, her curiosity made light of the single fact.

He didn't age a single day ever since she saw him.

He still looked like teenager.

He never aged.

One time she asked him a question while having dinner with the Yotsuba main branch.

She was 11 that time so it is understandable at least that she would ask things now and then.

"Uncle can I ask a question?"

Her 'Uncle' turned to her direction.

"Sure dear, what is it you want to ask?"

"Why don't you look like an old man?"

That question stopped any sort of action for that single moment in that dining table. Even her mother and aunt looked contemplating about her question. It was an unspoken agreement in the family or between the two of them to be exact, that no one is to ask that question.

"Why do you ask dear?"

"because you don't look like any of our uncles. They all look like old men while you look like young."

True, her uncle remained to look like in his teens. Standing at 5 ft flat and some baby fats on his cheeks, anyone who doesn't know him will mistake him for a highschool teenager. Albeit he is lacking on height department, her brother was already 4'9 and he is just 12 years old.

Her uncle looks like he was thinking how to answer the question. It was the first time she saw him like this. Since every time she asks him a question, he seems to have answers to it readily.

"That is a hard question to answer. How about this?"

Her 'Uncle' used his magic 'Four Dimension' and pulled out two certain old books out of thin ai.. The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja and The Ninja and the God-Tree. For as long as she knew him, only 'Four Dimension' was the magic that he constantly used, and he is using it without the aid of a CAD.

"Magic isn't seems what it be. There are certain glitches to it and I am one of those. Read this two books with your brother and cousins and I will tell you the whole story."

Miyuki takes a look on the two books and tried to read it. Then she realized, this were ancient Japanese texts. It would be hard pressed to look for someone who knew how to read such texts and it would be much more harder to learn one.

"But uncle. I don't know how to read such an old texts."

Miyuki pouted cutely to his uncle whom she knew can't resist her. And just like she predicted her uncle sighed. She wondered why even if he can't see her that he can't resist her and her cousins pouts.

"Fine, I'll teach you how to read one! Just stop that dreadful pout of your or I may not be able to resist and tickle you till you are begging with all of your savings just to stop me."

But Miyuki didn't stop.

Of course, Her uncle stood up from his position and almost immediately at her position and held Miyuki's hips with both of his hands.

Then, all hell came loose.

He tickled Miyuki so much that she almost ran out of breath.

However Maya had decided to stop this ruckus but she has smile on her face as well. With a single clap, Her uncle stopped tickling Miyuki and turned his head to Maya's direction where also Miya was sitting.

"As much as it is amusing to see you two enjoying yourself but we are having dinner."

Maya said in stern voice. But everyone knew that Maya is way too soft to actually punish Him. That said she can't even punish him. That can be said as well to Miya who also adores her uncle on much as the same level as Maya, if not more.

Miyuki wondered if they both love uncle?

Of course! She loved him as well!

In the end she and her cousins lost their interests on learning ancient japanese texts due to its antiquity and other studies to tend with however only Tatsuya finished it but didn't asked what's the real reason behind his uncle's eternal youth.

Tatsuya realized one thing. If all that he read specially The Ninja and the God-Tree, then his uncle is...

There was no other way to describe their Uncle. Once this information was out, his uncle would be forced by government to join the Military. Rumour, history or not. His uncle is not someone or anyone should be trifling with.

His uncle was a real, living Magic God. A person who transcended mortals in Magic Realm. Where he or she mastered magic and can bend all things in the world to his will without any exception. The one who walked in the realms of heaven and steps into the realm of god. Ancient texts describes this people as the purest most perfect existences that encompasses every possibility. There were only 7 recorded and 13 documented evidences that this people existed. But then, the last one and the most latest one existed 2 thousand years ago and is already dead, killed in a battle much like her predecessor. Modern Magic Historians couldn't find any Magic Gods since then and they were all killed in a battle, one on one on what the history, documents says 'Maelstrom'. Each and every magic god in history was killed by this 'Maelstrom' in one on one combat. Killing their families, progenies and Magic Cabal that they are member of.

It can be assumed due to that reason and the diluting of the world's Magician population after the Age of Gods. Humans of this age, no longer has the ability to produce a Magic God. Not until 10,000 years later.

A Magic God will transcend any magicians regardless of timeline or ability since magic and the world will always be bent to their will. That was the single truth about a Magic God. No magician, how strong they were will never be able to beat a Magic God.

The quality of the magicians of the modern age is very very inferior compared to that of the past with the exception of his cousins, sister, Tatsuya and several others.

Tatsuya would keep this information in his mind until their vacation in Okinawa.

###

So the question on how will Naruto attend 1st High School is answered here and also how Miyuki views Naruto. All hail wincest!

Yay for TaMnI references!


	7. Recollections Zero

**This is my omake chapter for Naruto's past... Of what i have formulated to be his past at least! All omake's concerning Naruto's past before the current timeline will be posted as Recollections. If you have any more good ideas on Naruto's past... dont hesitate to throw it in my direction.**

Recollection Start!

Who was Naruto Uzumaki

He was not the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no yoko.

The jinchuuriki of Kyuubi was his brother Menma who was taken away by Jiraiya after the attack on konoha.

Hiruzen decided to put bulls' eye on Naruto's back by announcing that Kyuubi was sealed in the blonde child.

Of course Naruto took the brunt of the hatred of the village leading him to loose strong feelings (he can't feel extreme emotions.) He only does things out of interest and disinterest alone from that point onward. Despite that, Naruto Uzumaki never once tell a lie. He just twists it like a knife in an injury.

Naruto didn't have any redeeming qualities, Ninja and civilian alike. He has small chakra pool despite being the offspring of two power house shinobi's. He wasn't a genius nor a prodigy not even remotely handsome. However he was intelligent and perfect recognition of what he has seen. He is absurdly cautious to a point of paranoia because of his experiences. He is good at twisting truths and manipulating people without them knowing it, by the time that they knew, they were already dead or good as dead. He was really good at manipulating truth and information to a point that no one really expected anything from him, they just assumed that he was just below the average when all along he was the one pulling strings that led to the demise of many notable Konoha Shinobi casualties through the years by simply releasing information on right sources. Among this shinobi's were, Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Yamanaka Inoichi, Iruka Umino, Hayate Gekko, Shibi Aburame, Ebisu, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Kurama Yakumo, Anko Mitarashi, Homura Mitokado, Yoshino Nara, Shizune and half of the ANBU force of Konoha. He is one way or another indirectly involved on their deaths, while he is not the one who put the Kunai to their throats, he proverbially pulled the trigger to their demise. The only one who came close of knowing his manipulation was Morino Ibiki and Danzo Shimura whom both perished during Pain's attack in Konoha, but then it was Naruto's manipulation that led to their demise, by feeding pain the Information through unknown sources of possible places and people that might and will inform Konoha of Pain's attack, and Pain did all the dirty work for him. Naruto fed Pain of false information about Kyuubi's location (Akatsuki knew it was not Naruto but his twin brother Menma) that it was in Konoha which led to the destruction of Konoha as a whole. For Naruto the lives of people were wares, he didn't care about them, be they male or female, child or an adult, they are only held in value until they are useless to him and have disposed through untimely accidents. One person who knew his scheme was Orochimaru who held the blond in high regard and was indirectly involve in developing Naruto's skills in creation of perfect human puppets and Sacred Tools/Weapons just to spite Konoha. Orochimaru has never been so proud and ashamed of himself at the same time when he heard the information about Naruto, he was his aspiration, what he wanted to be but can never be that's why he kept being indirectly involved with the blond, helping him in various ways like signing Snake summoning contract which Naruto never really used however the Snake Sage trained him in the ways of the Dragon Sage techniques if only because of passing curiosity.

He became a shinobi despite his small chakra pool. He became a very good shinobi, he was very good at killing people to a point that he was called Hitokiri for his acts of assassination is considered an art among the Ninja's and Konoha accepts this fact grudgingly. On top of it he made Sacred Weapons that he uses to compensate to his small chakra pool as well as godlike ability in Fuinjutsu and perfecting Human puppetry (Mechanical Flesh Dolls). It was this sacred tools, Perfect Human puppets and godlike fuinjutsu skills that allowed him to kill Pain alone despite the overwhelming odds (When you consider that a whole village tried to kill Pain only to be massacred like pigs to the slaughter, and him alone, the one who is detested the most of that village kills the man who destroyed the village. Ironic isnt it? The one who they hated the most saved them only because of a whim. He killed Pain because he knew too much about him.). To note as well, he was the only person among all ninjas of all nations able to kill Akatsuki members on his own (Kisame, Deidara, Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori). To say at least that he may not be the strongest shinobi of his time but one of the best. Capable of taking on S-rank threats despite being only measly c-rank according to Bingo books. He was one of the pivotal Shinobis that needed by the Kages to participate in the 4th shinobi world war. He didn't like to since there was no reason for him to participate. He knew they might succeed but even then, he was already resigned as a shinobi of Konoha after the Pain's attack thus has no responsibility towards Konoha or any of the Elemental nations. Tsunade and Hyuuga Hiyashi tried to persuade the blond to rejoin the Shinobi forces but to no avail. They held no leverage against him nor can he be conscience in joining. Not even threatening his life made him bulge as he held his life in little regard. He simply didn't care enough on what will happen to the whole world, he stopped caring about it when he was a child, why start now? Besides he was the one who accelerated the 4th Shinobi World War, he agreed with Madara's demands and helped him strengthen his army, He is the culprit of Yamato's capture. He was one way indirectly involved in capture of all Bijuu's with the exception of the 7 tails. Why you might ask, why Naruto would do this things. He just want to see how to break the Shinobi world and twist it to his advantage only to undo his bore. Needless to say, he wasn't a normal person. The Shinobi world was at its end when Konoha broke Naruto. Now he is bored and want to see how to break the Shinobi world.

He did participate in the 4th Shinobi World war after a long debate however still very reluctant, in doing so resulting to the massacre of almost half of the Allied Ninja forces on the first day of the war due to him not telling them what he knows.(They didn't ask after all, why bother.)

At the climax of the 4th shinobi world war he killed Menma(More of back stabbing), stealing the yang half of kyuubi from his brother and pinning Minato down stealing the Yin half of the kyuubi and giving it to Madara and helping him subdue and capturing the 8 tails but not before fatally injuring the 5 Kages and holding out all 4 hokages on his own. Turning hope into despair and to add salt to the injury, he used Edo tensei to resurrect Mito Uzumaki, Rin Nohara and Kushina Uzumaki by sacrificing Ino yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno but not before Killing all Konoha 10 excluding sasuke whom he killed and extracted the Eternal Mangekyou from, You can taste the despair and hatred in the air at that time when the Shodaime and the Yondaime forced to fight their respective wives which were hell bent on killing any ninjas in sight and Kakashi was in so much despair that Rin nohara killed him by a simple stab to the heart with a raikiri just like what he did to her in the past. After completing the Juubi and only moments away from Infinite Tsukiyomi he killed Madara by using Izanami fromm a sharingan eye that Itachi gave to him earlier on before the beginning of the 4th ninja world war which he implanted on one of his Human Puppets named 'Yaya'. Madara was drowned in infinite illusion of Izanami was easily killed by naruto but not before extracting his eyes. He then Initiated Infinite Tsukiyomi himself. Using the Shinju's power, he only said a single command that Infinite Tsukiyomi was to obey. 'Forget everything from this civilization. Start a new one and flourish'. With that the inifinite Tsukiyomi removed any memories of the Shinobi Civilization from human kind. After that he sealed the sleeping Shinju in a separate dimension with his body acting as the door and key to its power thus resulting for him to be an immortal as when he dies, the Shinju would wake up again and people will sought after its primordial powers and the world will end. Naruto became a true immortal due to this.

Even then still human kind sought powers it never had (Humans are after all very greedy creatures). The power of gods. To imitate this they invented magic. From few survivors of 4th Shinobi world war, their progeny would be called Magicians. And such Legends will be born. Some will fancy themselves as gods and will be recorded in history. Some will be into nefarious arts, some will use it to smite the heathens, some will use it for good, and some will use it for bad.

The immortal Naruto walked in that world gathering Knowledge that Magicians and Magic Practitioners did just to pass time. He was the mastermind behind the witch hunts which kept the number of Magicians in check.

He would later settle down in a land in the Far East and will take war orphans whom he will adopt and teach magic. They will take the name Uzumaki and flourish as successful magic practitioners until 20th century.

Naruto Uzumaki sealed himself in the deepest part of the Uzumaki Shrine (Okinawa) and slept for few decades, waking up and touring the world before sleeping again for few decades. For a millennia this was his monotonous activity until he was unsealed by Dahan after they killed all Uzumaki's. He would later be brought to Kunlunfang, but they would not be able to get anything from him. Not until they captured Maya Yotsuba in which Naruto taken liking to. The agreement that she would be untouched and they will let them do everything they want to him. But not even a day after the deal someone attempted to rape Maya thus Naruto killed everyone in that facility.

Naruto was smitten by the beauty of the young girl Maya Yotsuba. He has seen many beautiful women/girls in his long life time but Maya was different. He was not caught by her grace or anything but rather by her beauty that only emerged in the times of despair. Maya Yotsuba is the kind of flower that blooms at the darkest, direst times and he won't let that kind of flower be spoiled by this scums. He would make sure that they will perish.  
The Strongest Magicians of this era is but a child before the power and might of Naruto Uzumaki

Needless to say Kunlunfang has debt of blood from Naruto and he wants it paid with interests by including Dahan on the debts. After securing Maya Yotsuba to her relatives, he proceeded with his plan on how to kill Kunlunfang, he didn't care how long it would take, and he has all the time in the world.


	8. Prologue 5

**2 more before we got to highschool arc! Yay!  
This chapter will contain suggestive sexual content but no lemons... sorry... i dont know how to write one!**

**This will incite an in depth insight of Maya, Miya and Naruto's relationship with each other and how it had begun.  
**

Few months later.

"Tell me why we three are naked?"

A naked Naruto asked while both of his arms were pinned down respectively by two female companions.

On his right was Miya naked the day she was born.

On his left was Maya who was also naked.

There was no need to say what happened that night. Three people on the bed plunged themselves in the world of pleasure, albeit forbidden. While normally only Maya and Naruto would be doing that deed, Miya isn't much of a slouch and joined the two in the middle of the deed. The blond of the trio pretty much brought heavenly bliss to the twin sisters much more to Miya which he kept going at it till dusk with her but not ignoring Maya on the process. The blond was hellbent on getting Miya carry his child that night the way he released his seeds several times deep inside her. It was his first time doing it with Miya, needless to say, the woman was so satisfied if her afterglow moment is any notice. Maya was ok with it if she didn't have any violent reactions during the intercourse with her.

Back to the topic, Maya was the first one to answer his question.

"You said you wanted to get drunk with that century old sake you brought home... urgh... my head hurts."

Maya said while holding her aching head due to hangover. Normally Maya is not a weak social drinker however that Sake he brought home yesterday proved to be one of the few liquors to get her on her current state by just drinking few bottles of it. Luckily the kids were already asleep when they started drinking or else she won't know how to face them. Still even with the headache, she loved her time that she spent with her sister and her 'husband'. This is one of the few moments that she doesn't regret spending time with.

"Here let me remedy that."

Naruto held the head of his wife with his glowing green palm which remedied his wife's aching head.

"Thank you dear. I am still wondering how you do that."

Maya asked her husband as he continued to massage her head with his glowing palm. The soothing massage and the effect of the glowing palm relieved Maya of her headache much to her relief

"That my dear is ancient magic."

He smiled to her wife with loving touch while she pressed her head to the crook of his neck. As he looked on his right side, he noticed Miya was looking at them as if she was lonely or out of place. He was beginning to be concerned of her as of the past few days as he felt that Miya was growing sadder as the days pass by.

"Why are you looking at me like that Miya? Tell me."

Naruto asked the beautiful woman in his right side with concern. He knew Miya was alone but not to this extent. He guessed that the years were getting on her, not physically but mentally. Miya still looked on her early twenties much like her sister Maya. Both of them emitted that mature young beauty and they are still as gorgeous as they were as the last 2 decades. But Miya has noticeable change in her for the past years while raising her kids alone, well, not really since Naruto tend to the kids most of the time acting as the House husband/father while both Miya and Maya tends to their responsibilities for the Yotsuba family. Miya still looks Beautiful and all but it was as if she was losing her youthfulness. It can only be pointed out due to stress and mounting problems. But that was not the real reason for Miya's dilemma.

"I envy the two of you. I envy Maya the she has you."

Miya simply said while looking at the two couple whom she shared the bed and night with. Maya raised her head and looked at her twin sister concerned. She knew that Miya's marriage didn't worked out and in the end, only a divorce can avert something bloody to happen(Before Naruto kill that man). Miya admittedly love Naruto to herself before her marriage which only ended as soon as Miyuki was born. Though she was happy with her two kids, she was still lonely and in need of companion. She kept up the facade that she was fine but on the inside she was lonely, she has no one she can confide with her feelings. It as if she is being a traitor to her sister if she ever said those words to her.

'I love your husband. I want him to be mine.'

She wished to say those words to her sister every time they were alone. She doubted that if she said those words that her sister would spare her from her wrath, so she kept it inside her for 23 years if not only for the fact that she has a child she would have said it already regardless of what will happen to her, she feared that her sister would also include Tatsuya and Miyuki in her revenge for saying that line. She thought that the marriage would erase this feelings but she was wrong, it just that her longing for him got stronger, to a point she wished he was the father of her children at least. She would have been fine with that. But no, her only dream of bearing a child for her beloved one was just have to be swiped away from her when her father set up an arrange marriage. If only for the fact that she and her sister weren't born in prestigious Yotsuba family that she would have pursued what she wanted. She knew Maya had the same thoughts as well at first but now that she is happily married, she was satisfied. However Miya wasn't, but because she loved her sister so much that's why she put up the facade of being fine despite that every time Maya's husband would touch her, talk to her, walk with her or anything she does with her husband make her scream.

'I LOVE YOU'

With all her heart and soul, she endured the pain of being with the man she loved but already owned by her sister. However only so far that her heart and soul can take her. It was the last night's happenings that broke the camel's back. Why did she have to feel his warmth, his love, his embrace? Why did god choose her to suffer? Wasn't it enough that he has less than 3 years left to live?! He just had to add it on her plate this feeling? Why? Why did it have to be like this?

She loved him. She can't be with him.

He was her sisters'. As was her sister was his.

She will never be his nor will he ever be hers.

Why did her story need to end up in this heart breaking scenario?

Why is it in reality there were no happy endings.

Why is it she needs to suffer like this?

WHY!?

She screamed in her mind.

IT HURTS!

WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?!

Right, she decided not to say anything as long as her little sister is happy she will be fine. Because she loved her sister so much she would give up anything, even her heart if needed. However why did it have to be her love to be so strong that it refused to acknowledge that the man she loved is already owned by her twin sister. The cold hard fact that she will never be his.

While Miya was having a debate in her mind, she was unconsciously crying, Fresh tears were flowing from her eyes. Maya and Naruto can't help but be concerned for Miya. For the first time in many years, Miya, the strongest person they know was crying all because she was envy of Maya having Naruto. But Maya knew more than that... she envied that she was the one who married him. She didn't know when she started loving him but one thing is for sure... Both she and Miya loved him. Maya will not admit it but it is very hard for her to see her sister like. She had to do something... but what?

Naruto on the other hand without a thought hugged her for like an eternity letting Miya cry out her frustrations and stress. The same time Miya relished on the warmth of his naked body which she will probably feel for the first and last time, she hugged the male in front of her. She was at fault of loving him. That she knew however, even for the last time she wanted to relish on his warmth, his scent and most of all his love. If only that moment she wished that time would stop in this moment to allow her to cherish it forever.

Maya on the other hand narrowed her eyes to her twin sister of what she did. That can be said that she was selfish however her eyes soften as she remove the stray hairs from face of her beloved elder sister. She steeled her resolve and she will do what she can for her sister just like what Miya did for her.

"Ane-ue, I don't know what you are feeling right now but I do know what is running on your mind. Sharing my most important even to the closest in my heart is unthinkable to all but two. But for you probably... i'll make an exception."

Maya said to his sister as she convey her real feelings about her situation. Still, because Maya love her sister so much as well, she decided to explore a different part of their relationship by taking the word 'sharing' on a whole different level. So as to make her sister happy at the same time remove the awkward atmosphere that sometimes permeated the air whenever the two of them are alone. She knows her husband can take care the two of them. He has slept way too long and time to put that sleep in use.

Naruto on the other hand when he heard Maya's statement was baffled but didn't physically react, he actually thought of the same thing but knowing women as long as he knew them, he was quite sure that she would refuse vehemently. But opposite to what he had thought she would do, she accepted the notion of 'sharing' with all her heart since he didn't hear any changes on her voice nor the concern about her sister diminished. Naruto turned his head towards her wife, she smiled to him and planted a chaste kiss but overflowing with love.

"I want Ane-ue to be happy. Is it alright to use my wish now?"

Maya looked at his husband's with pleading. Naru simply 'hmmm...' and nodded to her. It was their way of giving something to one another, every year when they would celebrate their 'wedding anniversary', Naru would grant her a single wish as she would grant as well a single wish of his. To this couple there were things that they wished that seems to be impossible. No, they didn't wish for anything monetary but they wished for things they wanted to happen to the two of them. As Maya's first wish was that she wished for twin daughters, just like what happened to the both of her sister Maya and herself. The wish was later granted after a day when she went to the hospital with him when the doctor announced that they would have twins. The next thing she wished was a something unique of this world, something that is one of its kind but at the same time not expensive. Not that she can't buy something like that but she wanted something from him that she can proudly say came from her husband. The next week she was given a pendant from him, a silver like jewel looking pendant shaped like a shooting star, more of meteor shaped pendant he had given to her. She would later found out that it was a stone not originating from earth and the materials used for it does not exist in periodic table of elements. Maya would asked where did it came from but he would answer, 'Just a stone i picked up somewhere' She would later call it the Silver Comet for its silvery shine and its unique jewelery property that many women in many gala's that she had attended draw the envy of anyone that looks at it, be it either men or women of any stand in society. When asked where she did had that kind of jewelery done, she would smile beautifully and say. 'My most beloved made this for me.' Her smile on that gala would be the most memorable moment of that party as her smile can literally lit up the whole world if the beauty of her smile can be converted in electricity. Many other wishes that she would make that would have seemed impossible but he made it possible, no one really knew who tamed the Demon King of the East, The Unmatched Queen of the Pacific, anyone who tried will end up and having a head of dead horse on their beds with a notice 'Continue or Dead End?', needless to say they stopped. On the other hand, Naruto only wished for a single thing. That she would remain the way she is and be with him no matter what kind of decision he makes, no matter how cold hearted, cruel or inappropriate it may be. Maya wasn't satisfied with that however she did so, he didn't need to wish it, and she will do it no matter what it takes, no matter what odds in her way.

Maya finally said her wish to her husband.

"I want you to love my sister the same way you love me."

Naruto only nodded to her without hesitation. It came to him of no surprise that Maya would said that. It just that he didn't expect it now, normally this things should be discussed over the table, he just really want to ask why they are discussing it over the bed and while the three of them are naked. Truthfully he expected a cat fight between the two, but it seems his 'wife' is much more caring to her sister. He expected the twins to fight over him. He wasn't handsome, you could easily forget his face in the crowd, he wasn't rich nor does he have the sex appeal to allure this two goddesses. But then again, he just wanted both of them happy. While he can't really say he loved Miya nor Maya, those two stirred something inside him that he can't explain, they made him do the unthinkable, having attachments, he just assumed that he loved them because from what he knew, love makes you do the unthinkable, the unlogical. Naruto never really felt love in his really very long life.

Miya on the other hand was stupefied of what her sister said and more over Naruto's agreement on it. She don't know what to feel. Either be grateful on her sister or argue with Naruto agreeing with her little sister's whim or not. She just can't say or react to it. But never the less it made her happy. Happy that she will be able to continue loving the man she loved without facing her sister in combat (Miya by any means, is not a weak magician despite of her weak body, she can match her sister and beat her though she don't know if she'll survive the aftermath.) and happy that the man she loved will reciprocate or at least accept her love.

Maya on the other hand saw the clock which is quarter away from 6. She had a meeting with the rest of the Ten Masters Clan heads this morning and it will probably last till afternoon. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as she wants to get on with it with her husband all day as she has been neglecting her duties to him as her 'wife' and she was feeling lonely as well, their drunken escapades last night doesn't count. She loved doing it with her husband with much passion and love and he loves her for it. Before last night's happening, she noticed her 'husband's' frustration, more likely sexual frustration so he probably had her drunk last night so they can have their 'lovely time', her sister joining in just an added bonus. She would just cancel all of her appointments tomorrow and 'catch up' with her 'husband' all day probably all weekend. But that plan has been thrown out of the window with her sister on the picture. Needless to say she needs a new plan including her sister. Needless to say she would have a full weekend with her husband and sister on some privately owned islands of the Yotsuba in Japan by the weekend. Oh the potential with the three of them learning many things together. They would be able to re-enact the scenes in Chapter 43 of Icha Icha: Full House, her husband is really a genius when it comes in writing books. With that plan in mind she stood up revealing her naked youthful body to her two beloved companions in the room. Maya wasn't shy showing her body to her husband and now to her most beloved sister. Her husband was all but blind and she was saddened by that fact that he can't enjoy the view of her body nor can he see their children, the fruit of their love, her sister on the other hand is on the same level of sexiness as her if the curves of her body the being revealed by her clothes so she doesn't mind showing it to her sister, more of it like she was challenging her elder sister. She kissed her 'husband' to the lips deeply, full of affection and love. Maya would really love to stay in his arms forever but she has duties to her family.

"I'll be going now my dearest." Maya said gently to her most beloved 'husband' with utmost love. Naruto was a bit sad but she knew Maya would have stayed with him but she has responsibilities.

"You take care of yourself, and return safely." Naruto said gently to her 'wife'. This made Maya's heart throb and the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. If Maya replied to that statement, she would not be able to leave him so she immediately took a bathrobe and got out of the room in fear that her love for her 'husband' overcomes her and make her irresponsible. While she loves her husband so much, Yotsuba relies on her to be their leader, hundreds of people whose lives are in the palm of her hands. Her heart is still throbbing but she took control of it, he wouldn't be pleased if she disregards her duties over him. She even forgot to say goodbye to her beloved sister.

Miya and Naruto were the only ones left in the room. Miya looked at her beloved blond lover. She touched spiky blond hair, trying to tame it but to no avail it doesn't want to be straightened. On the other hand Naruto's hands was busy as well, touching her face, memorizing the softness and aspect of it. Naruto knew now how beautiful Miya is, there is no doubt that she possessed the title 'The White Pearl of the Far East'. She was truly beautiful, beyond words or doubt. While not being able to see, his senses were powerful as was his age. Her skin felt so smooth and soft, lips that wasn't dry, cheeks that held her face were bountiful, smooth touching long hair that reached to her back side. He can't help but compare her to Maya, he has long hair but curly in the end. There were literally no difference between the twins physically except that part of the hair probably.

Currently both Miya and Naruto are lying on the beds facing each other, still naked.

"Hey..." Miya said softly as she put her cheeks on the palm of his hands.

"Yes, Miya?" Naruto gently asked his 'sister in law turned lover'.

"I think I'm dreaming." Miya said again in a soft voice, unbelieving of the current situation.

"No you are not." Naruto answered her, she kissed her on the forehead, just like what he had done when Miya was still a child. Both Maya and Miya would earn a kiss in the forehead when they performed excellently in magic or anything when they were child until teens.

"I'm still dreaming... You kissed me in the forehead..." Miya still in said still in a soft tone. She was loving every moment of their time, regardless the fact that they were both naked and most of their bodies touching each other.

"Shall i wake you up from your dream?" The blond asked gently to her lover, touching his forehead with hers.

"Yes..." The beautiful woman said to his blind lover as she guided her lips to his.

Miya poured all of her love to the kiss, the love that she bottled for a long time. The love that she thought would forever be unanswered. An unrequited love that she bore for 23 years finally answered.

The kiss was pure love that both of them held their breaths, cherishing the special moment they have. They were in the world of their own, separated from reality. Both Miya and Naruto probably wouldn't care about anyone at the right as the two of them share this very special moment.

The kiss ended with Miya being in pure bliss of happiness, while Naruto happily reciprocated her love.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Unknown to the two of them Maya saw every detail of it. She was glad and hurt at the same time. Glad that her sister finally found her place in him and hurt since she can't have her for herself anymore but she is happy that her sister is now happy and her husband allowed her selfishness. So as long as the two of them are happy so was she. She won't let anything interfere with their and her happiness.

_I love you my dearest_

Maya said to her husband in her mind and heart, despite knowing he probably won't hear it. With that, she left the room unnoticed, or as she thought as Naruto felt her leaving.

_I love you too my most beloved_

His voice sounded on her head making her turn back to the room, Maya smiled. Her 'husband' really knows how to make her happy. She doesn't know how he does it but she didn't care. Her steps now were more graceful and the smile on her lips made her beauty more immaculate than ever. She is a very happy woman at the moment and the only person happier than her in this world at the moment is her sister.

"Hayama, make sure that they are not disturbed. Tell the kids that Naruto and Miya are busy at the moment and will return later in the afternoon or tomorrow. Cancel Miya's appointments if necessary. If they have issues with it they can take it up to me." Maya sternly ordered to her butler but her smile didn't fade one bit.

"At once milady." Hayama bowed and did as he was ordered.

Miya's smile and grace made Hayama work more diligently as her mistress is very happy.

Later that day, The Ten Masters Clan meeting will go so weird because of the Queen of the Night's beautiful smile and love sick aura that she was emitting leading the ten masters clan believe that the Queen of the night is in very very very good mood at the moment and wishes not to sour it. They don't want to find out why she is called 'Untouchable'. Many things

Back to the room...

Miya felt she need to thank her sister and she owes her one.

"I think I owe Maya at the moment." Miya said in a happy voice.

"I guess you do owe Maya a favor now." Naruto supported her statement.

Miya hugged Naruto and kissed him, this time with passion and intent of going further. Naruto didn't deny her advance and allowed it to her own pace.

Naruto brought Miya to the throes of passion of unheard levels as the two of them passionately make love with one another with full intent of bringing one another to Nirvana. With their body's full of sweat of their lovemaking and Naruto with full intent of making Miya satisfied. She would reach her climax every time he kisses her and when he releases himself he pours his seed deep inside her as far as he can be to further push her climax harder and bringing her to a new level of heaven. He didn't care if she gets her pregnant or not, only that he reciprocate her love doing only what she wanted and only that she was happy was all that mattered to Naruto that time. Miya was sexually frustrated and in need of release and he will satisfy her. He would fail as her lover if he didn't do that much.

Their love making lasted for a good 4 hours of continuous passionate activity, with Miya having her afterglow moment hugging a tired Naruto who has taken rest in the valleys of her bountiful breast while both of his hands hugged Miya, pressing their bodies towards each other more like they both need each others warmth. She can still feel that he is deeply buried inside her and still very much hard but thanked him as she was tired herself and can't continue at the moment.

"I'll make sure to make up to you Miya." Naruto said as he hugged her tighter.

"I will love you so much to make up for my lost time not being with you Naruto." Miya said softly with full of love in her voice.

**###**

**HOT DAMN! There was so much content in this chapter!**

**Hope you find it to satisfactory as i believe that creating this piece of art(Much like the rest of my fictions, which i haven't posted their chapters as they are incomplete atm... an art takes time to form after all!)**

**I poured so much in this chapter than any other chapters in the story(Except probably the Recollection Zero)**

**So yes, Miya is inlove to Naruto since she is at the tender age of 18!**

**currently we are 5 years before canon timeline... so Miya and Maya are 41 at the moment while looking like 23 years old**

**Miya is Sick and will only last for three years but that issue will be included in the next chapter hopefully...**

The last 2 chapters before highschool arc will be Prologue 6: The Blind Sorcerer and an Interlude

By the way i have forums in MKnR and i wish someone i can share some ideas with... if you have any suggestions or ideas want to throw in for MKnR fictions.. drop by on my forums and post it!

**Please review... it encourages me to continue on with this story with more passion on writing it! ART IS FANFICTION  
**

**REVIEW! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!**


End file.
